battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wake Island
This article needs information on the map as pertaining to 1942. If you're editing this, please replace it with information provided by YOU/BF1942 website, and not Wikipedia. LOL.its.Neotails 16:54, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Merging Ok, considering this article is about the Battle of Wake Island in World War II, I'll be merging the Battlefield 1943 article and eventually adding a bunch to the Battlefield 1942 section.. However, do we merge the Battlefield 2 and Battlefield 2142 articles? I, personally, don't think so, since the context is totally different, but considering it's still the same map... Opinions? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 13:20, November 18, 2010 (UTC) No. The Battlefield 2 and Battlefield 1942/3 Versions of the map are quite different. BF3 Citation A reference for this map being in the Back to Karkand DLC will be needed, or else it will be removed from the page. - 09:09, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Check the Battlefield 3 article. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 13:20, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Project I'm sure it's quite evident that for such an iconic part of the Battlefield series, this article is pathetic. My next project (most likely in conjunction of finishing the BF1942 vehicles) will be to make a BF1942 section here. Now, it's quite obvious that we're not going to put a section for every single game. So my suggestion is that this article cover the WWII maps, that means we include BF1942, BF1943 and maybe the BFV WWII mod, because they have more or less the same context (WWII, IJN vs USMC, etc.). I merge the BF1943 article. As for the others, we make separate articles (like we already have, I believe), but someone's gonna have to do those, as I have neither BF2 nor BF2142. So yeah, if any wants to pitch in, please do. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:18, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :We really should fire up an operation here to fix up articles on the older titles. I'll help out in getting info for BF2 and BF2142, as well as 1942/3. 00:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::If WeGame would work, I'd be able to add to BF1942 and BFV articles much more than I do. Unfortunately, there's about a 25% chance that WeGame crashes the game, 35% chance WeGame doesn't start to begin with, 10% chance that I can record something but it doesn't save, a 15% chance that the video feed is absolutely horrid, and a 15% chance that everything works perfectly. Yuri(Leave a message!) 00:35, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I can take care of getting images quite easily (though it'll be a long process), but I can't take videos. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::I can see about videos. I think having the thing set to "half-screen" was what made the program not save my vids. Yuri(Leave a message!) 00:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ok, so I took most of the images of bases yesterday. I won't be able to upload 'em 'till Monday, though. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 01:43, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I can't take BF1942 vids. I don't know why or how, but when I go into a game, the box disappears (meaning the program is disabled), and when I hit the button before going into a match, it just cuts off after the loading screen. ::::::I. Am. PISSED. Yuri(Leave a message!) 01:51, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :My problem with having one article for all the maps is that, when finished, it will be incredibly long. But, to be said, we do need to finish these older maps off, but I'm in no position to help out here, exams and stuff. :-( - 08:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'll finish up on Wake Island 2007 and Wake Island 1943. ::Well, considering Guadalcanal and Operation Hastings both cover two games, and it's not all that bad... Wake Island 2007, Wake Island 2142 and Wake Island 2014 (BF3) should probably be on seperate articles, because the context is thoroughly different. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 13:19, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I'd be happy enough to make a seperate 2142 article for Wake Island. I was planning on covering 2142 maps next anyway, so if you were planning on having different articles on it for each game it was in, I'd be happy to do that one. Tsc0308 19:18, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright, so I uploaded some images, and Bond made the BF1942 section. I'll try to merge the BF1943 article into this one. Tsc, a separate BF2142 article would be great, and any work on the Wake Island 2007 article would be appreciated too. Considering the BF3 version of the map is probably in a non-WWII context, it would be good to create a separate article for that too. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:26, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I've seperated them all out. You can find the new articles via Wake Island (Disambiguation). Naturally though, everything not on this page is a stub, so they need work... - 15:09, June 1, 2011 (UTC) bf vietnam? is this map in bf vietnam or it's ww2 mod? The WW2 Mod as it says on the page -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 17:38, September 14, 2013 (UTC) thanks